Into the World
by BmaeDogGirl
Summary: The Hetalia charaters try to preform the play Into the Woods, but the is no chance there won't be mishaps
1. Cast Listing

**Hey! Bmae here! This is my first story on so I'm still getting the hang of it. The really is a chapter, but I thought you people would like to know who is playing who. Well, here ya are! ^3^**

* * *

Narrator: BmaeMaximum

Jack: America

Baker: Austria

Cinderella's Stepmother: Belarus

Lucinda: Prussia

Little Red Riding Hood: Italy

Cinderella's Mother: Lithuania

Wolf: France

Rapunzel: Taiwan

Cinderella's Prince: Canada

Milky White: Kumajiro

Cinderella: Ukraine

Jack's Mother: England

Baker's Wife: Hungary

Florinda: Latvia

Cinderella's Father: Russia

Witch: China

Mysterious Man: Japan

Granny: Romano

Rapunzel's Prince: Hong Kong

Steward: Sealand

Brown Cow: Seychelles


	2. Scene 1 Part 1

"Test…test…" Switzerland tapped on the mic when a loud screech caused everyone in the audience to cringe. "Ow, sorry. Anyway welcome to the opening night of _Into the Woods_, Junior edition!" A loud groan traveled through the crowd.

"Yeah, we have too because someone is too CHEAP to buy the copyrights for the real one." A _very_ pissed voice called form behind the velvet curtain.

Resisting the urge to pull out his gun, Switzerland ignored the voice and continued on. "As I was saying, welcome to the opening night and I hope you enjoy your selves. Now on with the show!"

The blood red curtain rose from the stage to revile three scenes. On the far left was a dim-witted boy named America milking his sad cow Kumajro. In the center was Ukraine, a large breasted girl dressed in a humble dress, scrubbing away on the floor. And to the far right was the forlorn baker, Austria, and his wife, Hungary, busily making bread. Suddenly music started to play and the narrator began to speak, as if reading a child a fairy tale.

"Once upon a time-"

"_I wish..." _Ukraine began to sing.

"—in a far off kingdom—"

"_More than anything…"_

"—lived a young maiden—"

_"More than life"_

"—a sad young lad—" the narrator was now referring to America, who also began to sing.

_"More than jewels…" _

"_I wish…" _the lad sang as he looked up from his work.

"—a childless baker—" the narrator read on.

_"More than anything…" _Americacontinued.

"_I wish…" _both Ukraine and Austria sung in harmony.

"—with his wife—"

_"More than anything …"_ America had now completely dropped his work.

_ "More than the moon.." _America, Ukraine and Austria sung in a forlorn harmony.

"_I wish…" _Hungary sang her little solo.

"_The king is giving a festival!"_ Ukraine cried joyously. Oh, how she wanted to go!

"_More than life…"_ Austria and his wife began a duet.

"_I wish..." _America was now hugging his cow, Kumajro.

"_I wish to go to the festival!" _It obvious that the mere thought of the festival filled the maiden with joy.

"_More than riches…" _Austria and Hungary were very forlorn as they sung together.

"_And the ball…"_ Ukraine finished her solo and went back to scrubbing.

"_I wish my cow would give us some milk"_ America looked at Kumajro, his best friend, trying to hold back tears.

"_More than anything…" _Hungary and Ukraine sang a lovely but sad duet.

"_I wish we had a child."_

"_I want a child."_ Austria and Hungary sang in a hushed mournful harmony.

"_I wish…" _the four had, for now, finished singing when Ukraine's wretched stepmother, Belarus, came storming in with her, errrr…., 'daughters' Prussia and Latvia.

"You wish to go to the festival?" Belarus scoffed, a cased an evil smrik at the girl.

"The poor girl's mother had died—" the narrator quikly informed the aduiane

"YOU, Ukraine, the FESTIVAL?" the stepmother shove the girl with each emphisis.

"The festival?" Prussia and Latvia, after a quick elbow, sneered.

"The KING"S festival?" The trio were utterly disgusted by the though. Suddenly, the music stopped and the lights dimmed down. The narrator began to fill in Ukraine's sad backstory.

"—and her father had taken for his new wife a woman with two…'daughters' of her own. All three were beautiful of fa—no. No, no way in HELL can you consider crossdresssing Prussia beautiful. No way in—"

"JUST FINISH YOUR DANM LINE!" A very angry Swis director screamed from the front row.

"Fine. All three were beautiful of face, but vile and black of heart. Happy?"

_AN: I hope you liked it! Don't worry, it get funnier. (hopefully) Anyway tell me what you think and how I can improve!_


End file.
